1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a processing method, a program, a processing apparatus, and a detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Publication No. H06-032139, a configuration is disclosed in which an infrared sensor is provided inside an automobile and the number of passengers is detected on the basis of obtained infrared distribution in order to adjust air conditioning inside the automobile.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Publication No. H05-278441, a configuration is disclosed in which an infrared sensor provided inside an automobile detects the positions of passengers in order to optimize an acoustic environment and a lighting environment, as well as air conditioning.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-230529, a configuration is disclosed in which a vibration sensor determines whether an infant in an automobile is asleep in order to optimize air conditioning.